With the increasing popularity of computing and the use of the Internet in many fields, the ability to control computers and similar devices and in a simple, convenient manner becomes extremely important. However, existing interfaces to computers and similar devices can be cumbersome and complicated.
In particular, many users of graphical editing programs would benefit from an improved interface used to control the application of various special effects onto an image. For example, graphical editing programs would benefit from improved control of the application of the effects with respect to the intensity and the area of the image that is being subjected to modification by application of the effect.
Some software applications implement mask tools that are similar to applying a cut out or stencil to protecting area of the underlying image. They also implement control that applies effects only to a localized area, similar to a street paint tool.